


just love me (like only you can)

by ixalit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixalit/pseuds/ixalit
Summary: Evanstan cuddles in a hammock.Short, sweet, with lots of feelings.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	just love me (like only you can)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 300 followers on tumblr! Yay!
> 
> Also written because it's been about six months in quarantine with no one to cuddle, and I needed to live vicariously through Chris and Seb. 
> 
> Beta'd by the one and only [darter_blue](/users/darter_blue/). Thanks!

Chris’ arm is asleep. Not that he minds. Couldn’t possibly mind, when the cause of the pins and needles is the man he loves. He smiles fondly down at Sebastian with a softness reserved only for him. Sebastian is nestled against his side, leg hitched over Chris’ thighs and back cocooned by the hammock. His eyes are closed, eyelashes fanned lightly against his cheeks, and he looks more at peace than Chris has seen him in a while. 

With a happy sigh, Chris turns his head toward the trees and listens to the summer evening surrounding them. It doesn’t get better than this, not with Sebastian’s light puffs of breath against his neck and the last of the day’s sunlight filtering through the trees. 

He tightens his arm around Sebastian, and when the other man burrows further into his neck, he swears he feels his heart swell. When he looks down again, those sleepy, grey eyes are blinking up at him, full of love. 

“How’d I get so lucky, huh?” Chris whispers as he pushes the curled locks off Sebastian’s forehead. 

“Could ask you the same thing,” comes the mumbled reply against his chest. 

“You warm enough?”

“‘Course. I got you.”

They settle back against each other, Sebastian drawing lazy patterns on his chest while Chris rubs a thumb back and forth over his hip. For the first time in months, he can feel the stress drip from his body. Through the hammock, down the trunks of the trees to the earth, where it’ll be absorbed by the solid ground. 

On a deep inhale, the smells of the woods fill his lungs and remind him of the endless summers he spent in these mountains as a kid. Running with his siblings, chasing butterflies, and climbing the tallest trees. Now he’s older than his parents had been then. It hits him once in a while; how fast time moves. The thought used to paralyze him, make him feel like no matter how much he tried, he’d never be fast enough to keep up. 

It still gets to him sometimes, but now he has Sebastian to keep him grounded. He’ll take Chris’ hands, look him in the eye, and tell him there’s no timetable for life. He’ll remind him of how much he’s accomplished and changed people’s lives for the better. No matter where they are, Sebastian always refuses to let go until _he_ decides that Chris truly understand how loved he is. 

It’s nice - to have someone who knows him inside and out. Someone who sees every part of him, from his insecurities to his prowess, and loves him not in spite of it but _because_ of it. Sebastian’s the first person Chris has felt that kind of love with, and now that he’s had it, he knows he could never give it up. Not even for more time. 

As they gently sway to the heartbeat of the nature around them, he feels Sebastian speaking against his skin. The words can barely be heard over the crickets, but he’d know them anywhere. Knows them in his soul. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is [ixalit](https://ixalit.tumblr.com) if you want to read other things I've written :)


End file.
